Confesiones
by Origett
Summary: Los sentimientos de dos de los personajes serán revelados en el transcurso de este capítulo. Este fic es I&K, S&M. Espero que les guste


CONFECIONES.

Ningún personaje me pertenece son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que les guste.

( ) son comentarios o aclaraciones.

Este era un día aparentemente normal ya que Kagome había decidido ir a su época para traer más provisiones para el viaje que tenían que hacer, el monje Miroku tubo que salir ya que su querido amigo el mapache había ido a pedirle un gran favor, y el pequeño Shippou había ido con la anciana Kaede en busca de unas hierbas a un pueblo de al lado en el cual le habían pedido que llevara a un mounstro, ya que Inuyasha no quería a acompañar a la anciana el lindo de Shippou decidió acompañarla, la linda de Sango que quiso acompañar al monje pero este dijo que mejor que se quedara ya que eran asuntos de su amigo el mapache ella ya se imaginaba el tipo de favor se refería ese quedísimo amiguito eran tal para cual, solamente el mapache era algo más decente.

Así que se quedaron en la casa de la anciana Kaede: Inuyasha, Sango y Kirara la cual últimamente se veía algo cansada ya que no se había alimentado como debía, todo estaba bien asta que sucedió algo extraño.

La verdad nunca habían estado solos Inuyasha y Sango, la verdad los dos estaban tranquilos ya que ella sabia que Inuyasha no era un pervertido y que no le causaría ningún problema, y el por su parte se sentía aliviado que Sango no le gritara ¡Abajo!.

Llegó la tarde y ellos estaban algo aburridos, de repente a Inuyasha se le ocurrió que tenia hambre (como de costumbre), Sango quiso regañarlo pero no pudo ya que se dio cuenta que ya era de tarde y que a ella también le daría hambre de un momento a otro ella se dispuso a decir:

Sango: Tienes razón será mejor que vallamos a buscar la cena, que te parece si vas por algunos pescados mientras que yo hago el arroz y el té.

Inuyasha: Esta bien, no tardo, espero que cocines bien.

A Sango no le agrado mucho ese comentario.

Paso un rato ya estaba empezando a oscurecer eran las 6:00 pm, pero en la época antigua anochecía más rápido, en eso llago Inuyasha con un buen número de pescado.

Sango: OoO, ahora veo por que te tardaste, solo ibas a traer unos cuantos no ves que solo somos dos.

Inuyasha: No molestes no todos son para nosotros los demás son para Kirara, no ves que últimamente esta algo delgada.

Sango: Si, disculpa, creo que tienes razón

Sango se dispuso a azar los pescados, comenzó a acomodar lo que lleva cada plato y puso a hervir el agua junto con las hierbas que Inuyasha había traído.

Inuyasha no dejaba de replicar que cuando estaría la comida, Sango algo molesta le dijo:

Sango: Solo espera un poco más me estas poniendo nerviosa, no falta mucho para que este listo, si quieres vete a dar una vuelta y en unos 15 minutos más regresas y veras que ya todo estará listo.

Inuyasha estaba acostado fe forma habitual con una mano al costado y con los ojos cerrados mostrando indeferencia, este decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Sango y se puso de pie, estaba a punto de salir de la casa de la anciana cuando de pronto callo un enorme relámpago seguido de una fuerte lluvia.

Los dos se quedaron algo asombrados de que de repente comenzara a llover de esa forma y tan fuerte, a Inuyasha no le quedo más que regresar a su lugar.

Sango: que extraña lluvia, si estaba tan bien hace unos momentos, pero no te preocupes Inuyasha pronto estará la cena.

Inuyasha: Esta bien.

Unos momentos después Sango puso la comida de Inuyasha, Kirara y la de ella en sus respectivos lugares.

Todos comenzaron a comer, pero aun algo extrañados por la lluvia tan repentina.

Inuyasha: Creo que cocinas bien Sango, creo que Miroku estará muy contento de tenerte como esposa.

Inuyasha pudo percatarse de la reacción de Sango.

Sango: No menciones a ese pervertido, es un tonto.

Inuyasha no dijo más al transcurso de la cena.

Unas tres horas después se disponían a descansar, Sango en un fúton junto con Kirara que por cierto ya se veía mejor después de haber comido bien, Inuyasha como siempre recargado en la pared sosteniendo su espada (por cierto se ve muy guapo así -).

Ya estaban durmiéndose cuando de repente se escucho un fuerte estruendo, los tres se despertaron algo agitados, Sango tomo en sus brazos Kirara tratando de calmarla y tranquilizarse a ella misma Kirara se calmo y se volvió a corrocarse con su dueña, después de ese estruendo ellos ya no pudieron concebir el sueño ya que estaban algo resentidos gracias a tandas batallas y ataques sorpresa.

Inuyasha: será mejor que volvamos a dormir ya que solo fue un trueno.

Sango: si es cierto, pero no puedo, no dejo de pensar si su excelencia estará a salvo de esta lluvia.

Inuyasha: Hay Sango no sea ingenua Miroku no es ningún tonto el sabe como arreglárselas y además no esta solo a de estar bien acompañado.

Inuyasha volvió a darse cuenta que el comentario que había dicho no había tranquilizado mucho a su amiga, por lo contrario había entristecido su mirada.

Inuyasha: No quise hacerte sentir mal Sango, lo digo de buena forma.

Sango: Gracias por quererme consolar pero, a veces me siento como una tonta soportándole todo siempre. (esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza y enojo).

Inuyasha: Pero yo tenia entendido que el ya te había propuesto matrimonio.

Sango se encontraba sentada sobre su fúton con Kirara en sus rodillas y acariciándole la cabeza.

Sango: Si, el me propuso matrimonio, pero solo si derrotábamos a Naraku, tengo muchas esperanzas pero de repente siento que cuando estamos apunto de ganarle ese desgraciado se hace más fuerte y nos mete en más problemas.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Sango, yo me are cargo de ese maldito lo exterminaremos, además el se hace más poderoso pero nosotros también cuando menos se lo imagine podremos derrotarlo ya veraz.

Sango: La verdad a veces no te entiendo.

Inuyasha¿Por que dices eso Sango?; acaso es por lo de Naraku; tu solo confía ya veraz que si podremos vencerlo.

Sango: No a eso no me refiero; lo que pasa es que yo me confundo un poco con tu comportamiento, ya que tu si tienes a alguien que te brinde tosa su atención.

Inuyasha se comenzó a sentir un poco presionado por su amiga; y se molesto algo y se dio la vuelta a su cara mostrando indiferencia.

Sango: Inuyasha no te enfades:

Ella dejo a Kirara sobre el fúton y se acerco a donde estaba Inuyasha.

Sango: Te propongo un trato Inuyasha, te prometo que todo lo que digas en estos momentos quedara completamente en secreto, no diré nada al igual que tú lo que yo mencione no lo dirás a nadie más, te lo prometo por mi familia que ya a fallecido, así de enserio estoy hablando.

Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta que la exterminadora estaba hablando muy enserio, se quedo mirando un momento los ojos de ella y pudo ver mucha sinceridad en estoa, se aclaro la garganta como dándose valor para hablar y dijo.

Inuyasha: Esta bien puedes preguntarme; pero yo también te preguntare a ti, de acuerdo?.

Sango: Esta bien, quiero saber que es lo que sientes por mi amiga Kagome.

Inuyasha: uu, (muy sonrojado y con dificultad para hablar); es una persona muy importante para mi y le tengo mucho aprecio, y eso es todo.

Sango: La verdad no puedo creerte; yo se que tu amas a Kagome pero no lo puedes admitir porque te sientes aún comprometido con Kikio.

Inuyasha se quedo algo sorprendido por lo que dijo sango, ya que nunca pensó que fuera tan directa.

Inuyasha: Y tu tanto que me criticas porque no le doy el lugar que merece Kagome y tu no te das tu lugar con Miroku; siempre te estas quejando de cómo te trata pero sigues estando hay.

Sango sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estomago; se quedo seria por un momento y alzo la mirada hacia Inuyasha.

Sango!Es que no puede ser que sean tan tontos y ciegos, no te das cuenta que si estamos con ustedes es porque los amamos y no podemos estar sin ustedes a pesar de cómo nos tratan, son muy importantes para nosotros y no los podemos dejarlos así como así como lo propones tú, además, estoy segura que ustedes también nos extrañarían ¿o no?.

Inuyasha se quedo anonadado por las palabras que acababa de soltar Sango, no podía dar crédito.

Inuyasha: Es por eso que Kagome decidió quedarse a mi lado… ella me ama así como lo dices tú?

Sango: Sí, su excelencia es un pervertido lo se, pero el me dijo que a la única mujer que ha amado es a mí, y creme que aunque me enfade con él por mujeriego, no lo estoy excusando de sus obras pero por lo menos tengo el agrado se saber que el me corresponde, sin embargo tu no te decides, cuando reaparece Kikio en tu vida los sentimientos que tienes hacia Kagome se desvanecen¿o me equivoco?.

Inuyasha sintió como si su amiga lo estuviera cacheteando, pero se dispuso a contestar.

Inuyasha: Sabes Sango, es algo difícil olvidarse de una persona tan especial como Kikio y más aun si fuimos separados de una forma tan cruel, realmente lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a Kagome la quiero demasiado ya que también es muy importante para mi, pero yo siempre le estoy diciendo a Kagome que la voy a proteger de todo, a veces siento que eso no es lo que le quiero dar a entender, sino que quiero decirle que la… amo…

A sango se le hicieron los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su amigo, aunque no lo dijo muy fuerte, ella estaba segura de que había venido de su corazón.

Sango: Inuyasha, estoy segura de que si la amas, hasta he llegado a pensar que te gusta mucho que te diga !ABAJO�¡.

Inuyasha sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, ya que por un momento pensó que se estamparía en el piso.

Sango: Lo siento, no quería asustarte (me hubiera gustado que funcionara; hubiera sido divertido).

Inuyasha: La verdad me gusta mucho que este a mi lado; por cierto Sango . . A veces he llegado a pensar que te gusta que Miroku sea un mañoso contigo.

Sango: Inuyasha no digas eso, aunque su excelencia se comporte así, no siempre lo es, esta conmigo cuando lo necesito, es un hombre muy tierno y comprensivo, realmente eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de él además de ser sumamente inteligente, aunque a veces no lo aparente.

Sin darse cuenta el alba se veía por la ventana de la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Sango: Ya amaneció, no me di cuenta cuando se quito la lluvia, tu si?

Inuyasha: La verdad no.

Sango: Será mejor que nos alistemos porque no han de tardar de venir los demás. Por favor Inuyasha no le digas esto a nadie.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes Sango, fue bueno contarle lo que siento a alguien, no haré sufrir a Kagome, no me atrevería, de eso puedes estar tranquila.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo en señal de aprecio y amistad, así sellaron su promesa.

Más tarde regresaron Kaede junto de Shippou, no tardo mucho en llegar Kagome, y unas horas después Miroku pero solo.

Inuyasha y Sango pidieron a las personas que más amaban que las acompañara al bosque (cada quien por su lado; Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango y Miroku).

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y la abrazo juntándola a su pecho, Kagome se sonrojo demasiado y decidió aceptar la caricia, un momento después Inuyasha comenzó a preguntarle lo que había hecho en su época y así siguieron platicando.

Por su parte Sango abrazo por atrás a Miroku, y le dijo al oído que lo había extrañado mucho y sin querer hacerle más preguntas, Miroku recargo su cabeza en la mano de Sango, contestándole que solo había pensado en ella.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento pero no soy capaz de destruir estas dos parejas, esperó sus reviews.

ATTE: Origett:


End file.
